The Insanity of Pewdiepie
by DeltaG
Summary: Pewdiepie's sanity is leaving him, and even his closest friends, Mr. Chair and Stephano may be lying to him now. A mysterious figure tells him he is still able to salvage his sanity, but he must leave the chair and statue behind, and trust him. He does not know who to trust now, the objects that were always helpful, or the man who tells him his sanity is going? Rated T, may change.


**A/N: First Amnesia fanfic. I know there are probably tons like this containing pewdiepie, but I felt like doing something like this.**

_Insanity is thought to be someone doing the same thing over and over but expecting a different result._

_This is not the case of pewdiepie._

**Chapter 1:**

**Betrayed by them?**

My hands shook as I opened the door, expecting a bro to be behind the door like usual, its claws ready to sink into my chest once more, my sanity slowly leaving me as I stared into the thing's face. It was different this time.

The room was completely empty except for a lit torch at the end of the room and a table, Stephano on the table, his sword pointing at me. A lantern sat next to him, it looked to have oil in it but I could never be sure until I had it.

I crossed the room, the darkness enveloping me for a second as I reached the table and reached for the lantern, which was about half full of oil, and then Stephano, who looked happy to see me. Stephano was, of course, an inanimate object, and he could not talk. My sanity had long left me though, and the statue began talking to me, acting like my friend many times, and saving my life as well.

"Ah, pewdie. I was wondering when you'd find me." Stephano was happy. He had been waiting for me to find him for a while, and was happy to be in my hand again, ready to escape this nightmare.

"Stephano, the bros aren't here... Where are they?" I asked, rifling through the cabinet on the table, finding a small amount of oil that I poured into the lantern.

"The bros are not here?" Stephano answered back with a question, making me slightly alarmed. Stephano had always known what a problem was and how to fix it, but it appeared that he was just as confused as I was. The bros were nowhere to be found, and Mr. Chair was still waiting somewhere.

"No, they haven't attacked me like they usually do. I figured you would know what the problem was as you usually do." I replied, turning and beginning to walk out the door.

"I've also noticed a lack of those scheming barrels, pewdie." Stephano said as he made out way down the hall. The hall was littered with paintings, all of them staring ominously at us as we made our way down the hall.

I kept silent as I cracked the door open a little, and flung it open all the way as I saw Mr. Chair next to a table in front of a fireplace.

"Hello, pewdie!" Mr. Chair sounded as happy as Stephano to be found, and we hurried over to him.

"Mr. Chair, Stephano's noticed a lack of bros and barrels. Have you noticed this also?" I asked the chair as I opened the cabinet part of the table, revealing a few tattered books but nothing else.

"I have. The barrels must be up to something, but the bros are should be trying to stop you by now..." Mr. Chair sounded thoughtful and went silent, probably thinking like usual. Stephano was silent, and looked to be thinking as well, leaving me to my own devices as I looked around the room.

In the corner there was a bookshelf that was empty, a lit torch above it. To the left of it was a cabinet that was open, but nothing hanging out of it.

The cabinet closed as I took a step toward it, and Stephano suddenly said, "Pewdie, there is more happening here than we know." I nodded and set him down next to Mr. Chair, and walked slowly over to the cabinet, my lantern hanging in front of me as I opened it.

Inside was a rotting pig carcass with a note next to it, written in what looked to be the blood of the pig.

_Pewdiepie._

_The two you know as Stephano and Mr. Chair are not who you think they are. They are deceiving you. The barrels have gotten to them and they are leading you to a trap. If you value your life, you will follow these instructions._

_When Stephano asks you to open the door at the far side of the room instead of the one next to the fireplace, do not listen to him._

I dropped the note and jumped back. Stephano and Mr. Chair would never betray me. I had known them for a long time and they had always helped me, even if it meant their own demise in that time. Whoever had written the note was either insane or telling the truth to me. I had to make a choice between a note written by someone I didn't know and two objects I'd trusted for a long time.

I walked back to the other two, shaken and slightly sweating.

"Pewdie, what is wrong?" Mr. Chair asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Chair." I replied, smiling. I didn't know who to trust, and the note was very specific about what door Stephano would ask me to take.

"Pewdie, if there's nothing else in the room that you need, we should move on. The door on the far side of the room looks promising." Stephano said after a moment of silence.

I tried not to look unnerved. The note was right, and Stephano has requested that I go through the door to the far side. I always listen to him, and it usually works out well. I grabbed Stephano and, shaking my fear away, walked over tot he far side of the room.

I shakily opened the door, and my vision immediately went black, my lantern extinguished, Stephano gone as well. I could see fragments of wood to my right, and a bro to my left that quickly faded, leaving me in complete darkness.

I took a step forward, and a light filled the room in front of me, in a straight line. There was a dark figure at the end of the light, his arms looking to be folded in front of him.

"Pewdiepie... They are lying to you." The figure said, almost a whisper in my ear.

"Stephano and Mr. Chair are not lying to me!" I yelled back, rage overtaking me. They had been my only friends in this nightmare, and this man would not undermine it.

"Think about what you just said, pewdie. A statue and a chair are your best friends. What does that say for you?" The man countered, taking a step forward.

"It says that nobody here is a bro..." I trailed off.

"It states that your sanity is leaving you pewdie. The fact that you can see me at all only says that is can still be salvaged, but only if you break the ties you have to the chair and statue. Your sanity is still there somewhere, but the chair and statue are undermining it, making you continue wandering this place in the dark..." The man took a step closer, some features becoming viewable.

He held what looked to be an unlit lantern. My lantern. He also held Stephano, but he was silent, as if he was watching it all in awe. The wood fragments must be Mr. Chair.

"THIS ISN'T REAL!" I yelled, running forward, intending to rip the lantern and Stephano from his grasp and find a way out of here.

"Oh, but it is, pewdie. The bros know your sanity is going, and they've left you to die on your own. The barrels are conversing about what should be done after your memory is gone, your sanity destroyed, and the dark taking you. What will you do now pewdie? Will you sit in the dark and listen to the inanimate objects that steer you deeper into the bowels of a mansion that will lead to your death?" The voice dropped Stephano into the darkness, which enveloped him, leaving nothing behind. The lantern suddenly lit, the man still staying a dark figure, nearly a shadow.

"This can't be happening... They're my friends..." I muttered, stopping in my tracks. I was almost to the man now, and he took a step forward, holding the lantern out to me.

"What will you do pewdie? Will you let them destroy you, or will you listen to me and my notes? I may be the only one who can help you get out of here, and you've got only one thing in your way. The statue and the chair." The man suddenly had Stephano back in his hand, which he also held out to me. Stephano just stared, not speaking. The lantern flickered, then bathed me in light, the other man still as dark as before.

The choice was agonizing, and I stared at the two for quite some time. The man then said, "Look at where you are now, pewdie. While you listen to these things, you will never escape." He took a step back, still holding the lantern and Stephano out to me.

I had a choice to make, and I didn't know who to trust...


End file.
